Underappreciated
by Kurai-Tenshi-015
Summary: If you are foolish enough to disrespect Bunny or his holiday, you'd better be ready to face the consequences. One unsuspecting girl does just that... and he's all too willing to teach her some manners. BunnyxOC


**Author's Note: **Welcome old and new friends! This one is just a random smutty one-shot I thought of when I was going on a "Halloween is the best Holiday" rant. Anyway, I hope you like it!

**WARNING: **This one includes a sexual situation that may make some people uncomfortable. It is technically non-consensual in the beginning, so if that offends you, leave now. Also, Bunny is quite out of character. I can't imagine him doing or saying any of this, but the fact that he has a temper and is downright sexy inspired this little tantrum of his. Anyone who doesn't like Bunny on human banging, bye bye!

Underappreciated

Bunny glares down at the girl resting peacefully on her couch, completely unaware of the misfortune she had brought upon herself. She was sound asleep, or passed out, as was implied by the empty wine bottle lying on the carpet. The glass is still somehow in her other hand, which rests above her head on the pillow, the red liquid slowly staining the fabric. He wonders idly if she will get in trouble for that later when her parents return from their trip. Her breathing is even, completely opposite of his, and his fists clench at his sides as her words continue to ring in his ears.

Easter was supposed to be a time of hope and new beginnings. It was supposed to be his favorite day of the year, and still Bunny found himself in a bad mood when he began his duties above ground. He just kept hearing North's voice in his head claiming, "Easter is not Christmas." It wasn't meant as a malevolent insult, but sometimes he still took it as such, and this year was no different. So he had been glad when he was able to watch the mortal children run around and have fun with their friends, hunting for his eggs in the most unlikely of places.

The day had been beautiful and full of joy. Unfortunately there was always at least one bad apple, and this one happened to be in the form of a disgruntled girl who had managed to make him lose a believer in a matter of seconds.

Bunny growls and moves further into the living room, feeling his pulse escalate at the sight of her so relaxed. The fact that she was so ignorant of the pain that she had caused was enough to make him even more angry than her careless insults had.

He had been hiding some more eggs in the backyard of a home when he overheard the conversation between her and her mother. He had been too curious, and despite the old saying, "curiosity killed the cat," his arrogance and lack of feline characteristics had caused him to disregard the warning bells in his head, and he crept up to the window to listen in.

"_No, I can't take him."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm busy, mom. I have exams to study for."_

"_It will only take an hour or so." There is a frustrated groan and the sound of a book being closed forcefully. "Please, honey. He's really looking forward to it."_

"_He's done this so many years before, it's nothing special."_

"_It is to your brother! I don't understand why you won't just-"_

"_Because I'm busy!"_

"_Well so are your father and I! We still have to finish packing, and I'd appreciate it if you'd just do this for us. You haven't spent any time with him lately."_

"_Because he's a brat."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Look I'm sorry, but I just don't want to, alright?"_

"_Why not? You used to love Easter egg hunts."_

"_Yeah, when I was six! I'll take him trick-or-treating in October, okay?" Another frustrated sound, this time from the mother, makes Bunny's ears perk up, and he listens to the daughter continue to rant about not wanting anything to do with his holiday. "Honestly, it's the silliest thing. Eggs, really? At least you get to dress up in costumes and get free candy on Halloween." His eyes narrow and he resists the urge to throw an egg at her head. He knew that he should have just left and spared himself any more anger, but it was as if he couldn't stop listening. And that was when she really put the nail in her coffin. "Besides, even if the Easter Bunny _were _real, what's so great about a wimpy bunny rabbit?"_

Of course, it was at that moment that her brother had been walking up on them, and he had gasped at hearing her last sentence, tears welling up in his eyes. The girl had been remorseful, apologizing and trying to hug her brother to make up for it, but it hadn't helped much, and he had simply thrown his basket to the ground and run out of the room, their mother in hot pursuit.

Bunny was used to losing believers when they grew up, but never had he witnessed such a brutal separation, and he had been instantly angry with her for being so careless. He would have loved to say that he had simply left the home, brushed off the insults, and gone about his day. But that wasn't what happened.

He had waited until the parents and young boy left for their trip, resulting in their daughter having the house to herself. She had seemed to harbor some guilt for a while, but then she simply focused on her schoolwork and cracked open her favorite bottle of wine to drown her sorrows.

It appears that she has been victorious in her endeavor, because she doesn't even twitch when Bunny takes the glass from her hand. Her fingers are lax, stained with red wine and ink, and he sets the glass onto the coffee table, kicking away the empty bottle. She remains asleep, and he allows his eyes to run over her form, trying to find more reasons to dislike her, but even in the dark room with only the moon as a source of light, he finds his eyes lingering on her long legs bared by her cotton shorts. He forces his eyes back to her face and glares at her pouty lips, reminding himself that those lips had uttered the most damning words for a Guardian.

"You're worse than Pitch." Bunny growls, continuing to hover over her. "Who are you to spread the lie that we don't exist?" She doesn't respond, of course, and in his sudden bout of anger he kicks out at the couch, resulting in it moving a good few inches. He freezes when a small sound leaves the girl's mouth, and he waits for her to wake up, but all that occurs is a fluttering of her eyelashes, and she seems to remain asleep. "If you saw _any _of us and what we can do, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss us."

_Wimpy bunny rabbit. _His ears flatten against his skull as her voice seems to surround him, repeating the same words over and over until he feels his blood pound. He doesn't know what makes him do it, but he reaches out and brushes his fingers over her arm. He fully expects his paw to go right through her, but instead he is stopped by her entirely tangible flesh, and he pulls his arm back immediately, his eyes widening in surprise.

"What…" He reaches out slowly this time, and swallows roughly when the pads on his palm drag from her elbow to her wrist, sending tingles of awareness down his spine. _I shouldn't be doing this. I should leave. _He tries to talk himself out of continuing. He had only stayed in order to remedy his own wounded pride, trying to reassure himself that she was just an obnoxious girl who had no filter. However, this was moving into dangerous territory, and he could feel the tension between his conscience and his desire to teach her a lesson.

His paw tightens around her wrist, and he leans forward to breathe in her scent, his whiskers brushing against her neck. A shiver moves through her, and Bunny tries to keep the smirk off of his face, a risky and completely inappropriate idea entering into his mind. If she thought him so "wimpy," then what better thing to do than prove her wrong? He steps closer to the couch and rests one paw on the cushion, hovering over her and kissing her neck lightly. Still she is unresponsive, and he redoubles his efforts, moving his lips over her skin and nipping every now and then. His paw releases her wrist and moves slowly down her side, trying to tease her awake.

"Wake up." He whispers, and knows he is making progress when her eyelids flutter and she shifts, reflexively moving into his caresses. Bunny kisses up to her jaw and watches her face when her eyes open, waiting for her to gasp, or scream, or both, and then push him away in shock, and perhaps no small amount of fear.

She does gasp, but when her eyelids open, revealing orbs the color of chocolate, she merely glances around the room in confusion. Bunny removes his mouth from her neck and watches her with a curious expression, but she looks right through him and tries to sit up on the couch, seeming completely perplexed. And then her eyes move down to her waist, and her brow furrows. Bunny looks down to see what has caught her attention, and sees his paw still there. He flexes his fingers, and instantly she jumps away from him as well as she can, her eyes widening.

It is at that point that he realizes that she can feel him but she still remains blind. He is at a loss for words for a moment, and she continues to look down at her side, most likely wondering how she is feeling pressure on her body when there is no one there with her. The bewilderment in her expression makes him mischievous, and he smirks, moving forward to kiss her collarbone, resulting in an even more justified freak out.

xxXxx

She hadn't expected to do much that night other than finish her essays and do some reading. Discovering a chilled bottle of her favorite merlot was a surprise that she took full advantage of. She assumed that she would fall asleep and perhaps wake up the next morning to an angry voicemail from her father, who had no doubt been informed of her most recent lapse in judgment.

She had felt awful about ruining her brother's day and causing him to lose faith in something he had found such joy in. But there was really nothing else she could do about it without making it worse, and so she had just focused on her schoolwork, her go-to when she didn't want to deal with the issues that sprung up in her social life.

But now she was wishing she had gone on the trip with her family rather than staying home. Because being alone with a ghost was definitely _not _something on her bucket list, and she wanted nothing more than to run away.

She gasps when she feels something touch her waist, and then something else graze her collarbone, the latter which felt extremely similar to a kiss. She yelps and pushes her hands in front of her as if to ward off whatever over-friendly spirit was in her living room, and then outright screams when her palms hit something solid. Her only instinct is to fight back, but when she tries to bring her legs up, more pressure holds them down, and her other arm is pinned by her head.

"What the hell?" She gasps, and then tries to ignore the soft touches that descend underneath her ear. Her dark brown hair seems to move on its own, grazing over her shoulder to move behind it, and then there is more pressure on her neck, more wet and insistent, and she tries to keep her eyes from closing at the shudders that it induces. _It's a fucking ghost or something! You are _not _supposed to enjoy this! _

Bunny can tell when she begins to feel actual fear, because she lets out a whimper and tries desperately to remove herself from the couch. Fear had not been his intent, but despite the nature of the emotion, Bunny finds himself becoming hard, his tip poking out of his sheath as she squirms against his body. A highly amused part of him wonders if she will feel _that _too, and he lets out his own gasp when her hips push up into his, making her stop moving. _Yeah, she felt it. _

His bright green eyes leer down at her and he moves further down, not able to stop himself. The atmosphere has changed dramatically, and now all he can focus on is proving to her that he was real, and that he was worthy of her respect. He abandons his hold on her arms to grasp the hem of her shorts, and plucks at them teasingly, eagerly awaiting her response.

She doesn't disappoint. She tries to pull at them too, and they get into a game of tug, her face flushing and her jaw dropping in disbelief. Bunny laughs, and sees that there is no response to his voice either. That's a little bit of a letdown, but he still finds satisfaction in the fact that he's stronger than her, and when she is busy trying to keep her shorts at a respectable level on her legs, he grips the front of them and rips them right down the middle.

"Ah! Oh my God!" She screams and kicks out, her foot barely grazing him as he dodges the blow, and he laughs again, tossing the torn fabric to the side before reaching out to detain her again. He presses his knees into her thighs so she can't throw him off and presses her hands back onto the pillow.

She is gasping so much now that she's practically hyperventilating, and he feels a moment of remorse. He only wanted to prove something to her, not give her a heart attack. Her eyes clench shut and she almost seems to be praying, her lips moving rapidly as her hands become fists, continually trying to push him away. He frowns and leans forward, continuing to hold her. He loosens his grip on her wrists just enough so it's not painful, and pauses mere centimeters away from her face, hesitating. _Am I really going to do this? _One more whispered plea from her makes up his mind, and he gently presses his lips to hers.

She gasps and jerks her head backward at the contact, but he moves with her, trying to communicate that he wasn't there to harm her. Her eyes snap open, but he can see by their blank state that she still can't see him, and it gives him the courage to continue. He breaks the kiss and trails his lips over her ear, feeling successful when she shivers.

"Just relax." His command falls upon deaf ears as he lets go of her hands and shifts so he's no longer sitting on her.

Bunny looks down at her lower body still covered by a pair of underwear, and he desperately wants them to go. He glances back up at her face, and she is now looking torn, obviously caught off guard by his very affectionate gesture. His paw settles to rest lightly at her throat, and he moves it down slowly between her unbound breasts. He takes a deep breath and continues down to her underwear, drifting his fingers over the front of them. Her knees immediately snap together, and he has to laugh. _Alright, a little tough love is needed, then._ He grips her knees and pulls them apart, and sits forward so she can't close them around him, grasping the hem of her underwear with one hand.

"Don't make me do it." He says mockingly. He pulls on the fabric, and her hips follow it upwards, her breathing becoming unsteady. When she neither protests nor gives any encouragement, he uses his nails to snap those as well, her almost unintelligible moan making him twitch against his stomach. She mutters to herself about this being a dream, and he laughs again. Mortals were so funny when they tried to explain everything away. Except in her case, he really wished she wouldn't try, because her denial was what got them there in the first place. Then again, maybe he should have been thankful for that.

Bunny glances down at her now, his breath hitching when he notices that she is completely bare, and that his actions have clearly had an effect on her. Between her thighs there is undeniable moisture, and it makes him even harder.

"Well, well, well." He drags a finger over her folds without warning, and she lets out a yelp, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in surprise. "No need to stay quiet." She shakes her head as if to disagree, and he smirks, finding the illusion of innocence very appealing, especially when there is proof of its falsehood. He moves backward, feeling his heels hit the other side of the couch. Trying not to let the cramped space bother him he places his paws on her thighs, spreading her legs so he can settle between them, and immediately drags his tongue across her entrance, tasting her sweetness.

"Oh, oh no." She mumbles, shaking her head as the pleasure hits her. _This isn't right. It's so, so wrong. _She couldn't deny what she was feeling at that moment, and she wouldn't dare try. It felt too good even though she didn't know what the hell it was, though it felt an awful lot like a tongue. When the wet pressure moves back to her entrance and penetrates her shallowly, she cries out and her hands immediately move to the source of pleasure between her legs, feeling something against her palms. However, she gasps at the softness that she finds, and the only thing she can think of is the silky fur of an animal. Her fingers grasp whatever they can find, and she pulls on one of the protrusions on its head, feeling it twitch against her hand. It is long and furry as well, and she immediately tries to push it away, feeling all sorts of inappropriate. _It's an animal! _That's the only conclusion she can come to, and it makes her gasp with disbelief. It was just too strange, and unbelievable, and…

Bunny growls into her flesh as he teases more moisture from her, feeling her knees try to close around his head. He knows the exact moment she feels his fur and figures out there is something supernatural there with her, but he just continues to pleasure her with his mouth, trailing a paw up under her shirt to cup one of her breasts. She arches into his touch, and he brings his other fingers to her clit as a reward. _Yes, surrender to it. Surrender to me._

It was so strange not being able to see whatever was working her like a finely tuned instrument, and yet the unpredictability that stemmed from it made the situation all the more erotic. She begins to moan with every movement of his tongue and fingers, and he glances up at her face, watching her continue to gasp and murmur in pleasure from behind her hands. Her previously wide eyes close as her walls tighten, and her legs begin to tense up. It is at that moment that he stops, giving her one last lick as she whimpers at the loss.

"No, oh God, please." She cries out, making him smirk.

"I'm not going to give it to you _that_ easily, sheila." He reaches forward and grasps the hem of her shirt, and this time he merely pulls it up and over her head, pleased when she moves her arms to help him get it off. Once the last barrier between them is gone, he lowers his head to kiss her neck again, thrusting his hips forward so that she feels his tip against her entrance.

She gasps as she feels the pressure against her heated skin, and she wants nothing more than for the hollow feeling to go away. She moans and raises a hand to the invisible form hovering over her, trailing her fingers down whatever she comes into contact with.

"Do it, please. Do it!" She doesn't know who or what she's begging, but it just flows out of her mouth in a tone of utter desperation, and Bunny nips her skin harshly in response, making her whimper.

"Such a commanding little thing." He whispers raggedly, and groans when she succeeds in pressing her hips forward enough for his tip to penetrate her. "And so misbehaved." Her earlier words come back to him at that inopportune moment, _wimpy bunny rabbit, _and he growls, sitting up and grasping her waist.

She gasps when she's suddenly flipped over, her stomach rubbing uncomfortably against the couch cushion. It's almost so comical that she wants to laugh. She had gone from being nearly terrified of this entity to begging them to put an end to the sensual torture they had inflicted upon her. She is unable to laugh though, because immediately the pressure between her legs returns with a vengeance, prodding forward just enough to make her hold her breath.

Bunny pants, trying to stay in control. Her hips move backwards against his, trying to make him impale her again. His paw comes down hard on her ass, and her pained scream turns into a moan. It has its effect though, and she is momentarily stunned, her gasps in pace with his throbbing pulse. For a moment she seems to want to crawl away from him, and so he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her backward, purposefully keeping his dick from entering her, simply rubbing between her lips with enough pressure to make her cry out.

She remains on her hands and knees, her eyes opening again when the stinging from the spanking recedes. It was completely unexpected, and the slight pain had given her a moment of clarity in her otherwise lusty thoughts. The entity that holds her now seems determined to keep her there, and she tries to ignore the phallic form sliding between her legs that is bringing her such delicious feelings. This was _wrong. _She should be trying to run away, but the moment the entity shoves her forward so her upper body falls onto the carpet, her mind is swept up as the pleasure begins.

Bunny pulls her rear end toward him and uses his other paw to position himself at her dripping pussy. He thrusts forward slowly, watching every inch of him disappear within her velvety walls, and with every inch she lets out sounds that make him want to pound into her just to make them continue. She pushes herself back up onto her hands and moans, grinding back against him as he picks up a steady rhythm.

"You're not so ready to disregard me now, are ya?" He pants, watching her back arch and her hair move over her shoulders with her erratic movements.

Suddenly he wishes that he could see her face, and he reaches forward to grasp the shuddering brown curls, pulling her head back until her eyes are staring up at him. He groans and thrusts harder, watching the chocolate pools become clouded over with pleasure, her eyelids fluttering shut. He jerks her head back and her eyes snap open again, and she seems to understand that he wants to be able to see her, because she doesn't try to move away or close her eyes after that. Bunny smirks and speeds up his thrusts, listening to the unquestionable sound of his thighs hitting the back of hers.

"Aahhh, shit! Oh, yes!" Her moans turn into cries, and he can feel her walls begin to contract around his dick.

"Are you going to cum for me? Huh? You little brat!" He whispers harshly, his grip on her hair tightening. "You don't even believe in me, and yet here you are, getting fucked until you scream your throat raw!" As if to respond to his taunting, she screams louder, her voice cracking when the pleasure becomes too much, washing over her in delicious waves.

"Ah! Please, make me cum! Fuck me! Ohh fuuuuck!" Her enthusiastic profanity makes him cry out as well, and he abandons the grip on her hair in order to pull her hips back against his thrusts, the sounds of their rutting echoing off the walls. "Oh my God! Yes! Oohhhh!" Her scream breaks off into a series of whimpers, and he feels her walls become so tight that she threatens to push him out as she cums. The pressure makes him release his own string of curses, and he prods forward as the waves subside, her teeth catching her bottom lip and her upper body slumping onto the floor.

Bunny thrusts forward again, the slickness from her release aiding him despite her still tense muscles, and he groans deeply when he follows her into bliss, listening to her moan softly when his heat hits her sensitive walls. He grunts with every jerk, and then pulls out slowly, watching her thighs tremble as his cum begins to seep out of her. If she were to wonder the next day if this was all a dream, he had no doubt that _that_ would help her come to terms that she had desired and submitted to a "wimpy bunny rabbit."

She lets out one last moan when he nips her ass cheek hard enough to leave a small mark, and then he lets her roll onto her side, her previously clenched fists relaxing with the rest of her body. He smirks at the sight of her so satisfied, and reaches forward to brush her hair off of her shoulder, making her shiver.

"Who… who are you?" She pants, her voice cracking. It is obvious that the question is rhetorical, but Bunny chuckles and catches his own breath before whispering in her ear with no small amount of victory.

"I'm the _Easter_ Bunny."

xxXxx

**Author's Note:** I understand that having Bunny be able to touch her but for her not to be able to see him is strange, so I'll just attribute it to some twisted desire for her wanting him to be real. Make sense? Don't care! So... the end?


End file.
